Cerinia
Cerinia is a red dwarf star about 10,000 ly from the Lylat System. It has 8 planets orbiting around it. One of them was attacked recently and the civilization it supports is expected to take thousands of years to recover. Physical Characteristics Cerinia is only a few kilometers wider than the planet Jupiter. It is so dim, it's impossible to see from the Lylat System with the naked eye. Like all stars, Cerinia fuses Hydrogen into Helium for its energy. Unlike most stars, Cerinia is so small, that it is fully convective, meaning the hydrogen and helium are constantly remixed throughout the star. As a result, Cerinia's life expectancy is 15 trillion years at the longest. The star does vary in brightness from time to time. When one of its planets was attacked, Cerinia was covered in star spots that dimed it by 70% and kept it so for several years. There have also been powerful CMEs that quadrupled the star's brightness in less than a minute. Planets Cerinia A Cerinia A is the smallest of the planets, but also the closest to the star. It's so close, in fact (we don't know exactly how close) that, not only is it tidally locked so the same side always faces the star, but the day side surface is completely molten while the night side has several small patches of land the size of large cities. It has no moons nor has it ever been visited. The recent star spot boom has allowed the day side to cool to the point where some parts have solidified. Cerinia B Cerinia B is the most famous of the planets. It is home to an intelligent species that was almost destroyed by a recent attack. It also has a moon that has pulled the planet into an orbit around it creating a binary planet system. The planet itself was once blue in color, but was reduced to a desert after the attack. There have been reports of lights on the night side of the planet, an indication that the civilization is still there and Krystal McCloud isn't the last of her kind. Cerinia C Cerinia C is a brown dwarf that was captured by the star. It is roughly 90,000 km across. The planet is green in color. It is surrounded by moons. The exact number is unknown but is estimated to be in the thousands. Cerinia D Cerenia D is a desert of a planet. Not much else is known about it as no one has ever been there. Cerinia E and Cerinia F Cerinia E and Cerinia F are binary ice giants that are similar in size. Cerinia E has a ring system around it while Cerinia F does not. They both share hundreds of moons that orbit both planets. Cerinia E is yellow in color while Cerinia F is purple. Cerinia G Cerinia G is a tiny ice planet on the outskirts of the system. It has no moons and has never been visited. Its existence is determined by the infrared light it emits. Cerinia H Cerinia H is a planet the size of Corneria. It's is a torturous planet with an atmospheric pressure several thousand times that on Corneria. The ridiculously dense atmosphere contains clouds that speed around it at over 2000 kmph. The atmosphere has two more secrets : 1, It's so toxic that it burns your entire body at once. It also produces a greenhouse effect so intense that is produces surface temperatures of over 2500K, so hot that the battered surface glows a creepy red color under a darkened sky, the clouds completely blocking the starlight and reflecting it so it appears a beautiful white. This extreme environment is the reason why nothing has ever landed on the surface.